


Day 5: Kissing

by MasterJiggywiggy



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Yumikuri [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, This is so short ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, I'm sorry this one is so short. I couldn't really think of a story to write and day twelve's prompt is making out so I didn't want to drag it out to anything that I am gonna have to repeat. I hope you enjoy anyways.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 5: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm sorry this one is so short. I couldn't really think of a story to write and day twelve's prompt is making out so I didn't want to drag it out to anything that I am gonna have to repeat. I hope you enjoy anyways.

The flurry of action on the television went unnoticed for Ymir and Christa paid attention only to each other. Christa's eyes were glittering and blue, gleaming like faceted sapphires. The intensity of an elder tree emanated from the brown of Ymir's focused eyes. A small smile graced Christa's lips while Ymir remained almost expressionless. 

“Christa?” Ymir began in a questioning tone.

Blonde hair swayed as Christa inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment. 

Forest fires were raging in Ymir's eyes, “I love you.” 

The small smile on Christa's face widened as she responded, “I love you too.” 

Knowing the affection was mutual, Ymir began to grin. With small, precise movements Christa crawled across the bed to Ymir. With gentle hands, she cupped Ymir's face and pulled it near her own. “I really love you,” she murmured before placing a firm kiss on her lover's mouth. Eager lips returned the kiss, as Ymir gently extended the life of the contact.


End file.
